


Flowers so Red

by SilverMidnight



Series: Frank/Nick One-Shots [4]
Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Multi, Sex, Sex Pollen, talks of pegging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 23:09:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8597416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverMidnight/pseuds/SilverMidnight
Summary: Frank finds himself aiding Nick on one of his creature quests but the two of them come into contact with some sex pollen.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Going back to filling in some Frank/Nick one-shots from grimm_kink on dreamwidth while I figure out what to do in my next full story. I hope you guys like it!
> 
> If you want to be kept up to date with redos on stories or want to know more about stories that will be started soon or even ask me to write a story for you please follow me on Facebook under SilverMidnight52! I own nothing!

The ground below their feet was wet and slippery causing both Nick and Frank to stumble through the woods. Branches from trees smacked into their bodies cutting into their flesh and clothes. Rain poured down from the skies making it all the harder to see where they were going.

Somehow though all of that was barely a blip on the radar. How Frank had gotten into this situation he didn't know. Actually, he knew exactly how he ended up running through the woods with a Grimm. He just didn't believe it.

When Nick first knocked on his front door asking for his help the Jägerbar almost burst out laughing. That was when he noticed the tired and weary he had looked. It was as if he hadn't slept in days. Which he now knew was in fact the case.

He had been given the case at the beginning of the week and had been working on it ever since. If there was one thing Frank could say about the Grimm it was that he was hardworking. Also, he never gave up, especially when the odds were against him.

Nick had explained that Monroe, his Blutbad friend, had gone out of the state and he couldn't get in contact with him. Since his guide in all things Wesen was gone he was more than a little lost in what he was supposed to do. Why he thought Frank was a good fill in for the Blutbad but here he was.

So here he was running through the woods with a Grimm after almost being caught by… Actually, thinking about it they hadn't been able to find any clues as to what creature it was they were attempting to stop.

There was a bear sized part of him though that felt better than he had in years. His heart racing sweat mixing with rain, earth giving away to him. It was all so familiar even though it had been years since he had done something like this

If he had been alone he would have allowed the bear to take over completely. There was nothing as freeing as being able to run as a bear. It was one of the best feelings that Frank knew. Nothing came close to the sudden feeling of being whole.

Frank was so lost in his feelings that he didn't notice the ground giving way under the Grimm until it was too late. Tripping over the fallen detective both men went tumbling down the side of the hill coming to stop halfway down it.

The Jägerbar came to stop straddling the younger man's hips. He began to climb off of him when the Grimm reached up and ran a hand through his hair. Frank froze a feeling he couldn't quite put his finger on filling him

"What the hell is this?" Nick questioned confused holding up his now glowing hand.

Frank's eyes widened at the sight. It was a soft pink glow that actually looked rather beautiful. At least it would if one didn't know what it was. The lawyer wasn't sure if he was glad or upset that he was one of the ones in the know.

Standing up Frank gripped Nick by the arm and forced him to his feet as well. There was a river nearby and they needed to get there before the effects of the pollen got to be too much for their bodies to handle

By the time they got to the river Nick was coughing loudly and could barely hold himself up. Frank took on most of the Grimm's weight trying to focus on getting them into the water and not on the feel of the other man against him.

Once they were in the water Frank pushed Nick under the water scrubbing at his hair and clothes trying to get the pollen off of him before he moved to himself. By the time he was clean he felt as if he was going to overheat or explode… Maybe both.

"Fr-Frank?" Nick stuttered out his whole body shaking, "What is..."

The detective's sentence trailed off with a low groan. His silver-y eyes were blown black with lust while his cheeks were flushed with heat. He looked absolutely delectable. Frank had to know what he felt like under him.

A soft snarl escaped the Jägerbar though he tried to keep it down. He must have failed because the Grimm's head snapped towards him. For a moment both men were perfectly still. Then they were throwing themselves at each other.

Hands scrambled at wet clothes attempting to pull them off. A growl left Frank's lips as he gripped Nick's shirt and ripped it off. Gasping loudly the younger man threaded his fingers through the lawyer's hair tugging him into a kiss.

Tongue's and teeth clashed together drawing blood from one of them. Neither of them cared enough to pull away and check who. The pollen was fully in their systems driving them to lose all control they have over themselves.

Water splashed over them as their bodies rubbed and thrust together. Frank had never been one for having sex in water, but he had to admit that it added something that he hadn't even known it was missing. Unless that was just Nick.

The Grimm never stopped moving. His hands moved over the Jägerbar's body stripping him down. His lips moved over Frank's lips and neck teeth scraping just on the right side of painful. His hips ground against the older man's practically trying to fuck through his jeans.

It took everything in Frank to push the man away so he could pull off the last of their clothing. Soft whimpers left the Grimm's lips his body writhing for more. Frank felt his mouth watering at the sight of him so wanton.

"Frank," Nick mewled his nails digging into the Jägerbar's shoulders as he moved closer.

Their bodies were aligned once more drawing moans from both men. Frank's hands traveled down the younger man's body. He felt over the slightly soft abs and down to his hard cock. Nick's head fell onto his shoulder his hips grinding forward.

"Please," Nick whined drool dripping from his mouth, "Need you in me, Frank. Please!"

"I don't have any lube to stretch you," Frank panted out pressing kisses and nips to the Grimm's neck.

A soft chuckle left Nick's lips at that. Reaching down he took the older man's hand in his trailing it back to his puckered hole. Frank's eyes went wide feeling the still slightly slicked hole give a little as he pushed two fingers into him.

"Oh fuck," Frank growled feeling the warm heat surround his fingers.

"Juliette thought I needed to relax," Nick gasped his ass flexing trying to get the fingers to move, "She got a new toy she wanted to use to help me. I couldn't help myself."

"You loved it, didn't you? Loved having your girlfriend pound into that beautiful little ass of yours."

"Yes! I love it! Frank, please! It's been so long since I've had a real dick in me. Need it!"

The Jägerbar felt his control slipping as the Grimm begged. Pulling his fingers out he spun the other man around before pushing into him. Nick's mouth fell open in a silent scream as his body stretching for Frank's dick.

Frank could feel it in the way the younger man's body opened for him that he and Juliette must have been having their fun right before he and Nick went out into the woods. Wasn't that a pleasant thought?

He couldn't fight how much he wanted the detective anymore. Gripping the man's hips in a bruising grip he thrust into the willing body drawing mewls and moans and broken gasps for more from him.

Nick's hands reached behind him gripping at Frank's thighs under water. It was already too much for both men. They felt as if they had been going at it for hours even though it had only been about twenty minutes.

Bending his head down Frank buried his teeth in the Grimm's neck as his orgasm swept through him. The feel of his cum filling him along with the teeth breaking the skin must have been enough to have Nick's spine go stiff as he spilled into the water.

Frank took on Nick's weight as he slowly pulled out of the younger man. Spinning him around he couldn't help but chuckle at the blissed out mile that now adorned the man's lips. He finally looked relaxed.

"You're girlfriend's not going to get mad and hunt me down, is she?" Frank half joked.

"Only if she doesn't get to watch next time," Nick chuckled with a smirk, "What got into us anyway?"

"That glowing stuff was the pollen of a flower that when crushed up and diluted makes a powerful aphrodisiac."

"Hence the water."

"Hence the water. If it wasn't nearby the effects of the pollen would have been too much and we would have clawed at our skin until we bled out or ripped out our vital organs."

"Ouch. Next time we'll do it without the pollen."

"Next time?"

"Hell yes. I need to know what you're fully capable of and Juliette needs to see you in action. We have to do this again. Deal?"

"Deal."


End file.
